


Unofficial Leader

by chibiLady



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiLady/pseuds/chibiLady
Summary: “Let's imagine that I’m the one who asking the question and that question is, Who do you think that suit to be leader?... So, what would you say?"





	

BEST members were resting at the corner of the room while taking their lunch. Suddenly Daiki stands and start running out from the room.

“Where is he going?” asked Yuya after taking a gulp of water.

“He is going to the toilet… His stomach was not well this morning… and looks like he will feel better after defecate out what he eats yesterday…” said Hikaru while passing the bento box to Yuya and Kei. “Where is Kota?” asked Hikaru since he also take the bento for Kota.

“The choreographer had called him out to Manager-san room to discuss about our position…” said Yuya while opened his bento. “Alright, I will give it to him later…” said Hikaru.

“ _Oishiii_ …” said Yuya happily. Kei is laughing while looking at Yuya.

“Are you a kid?” asked Hikaru teasing.

“I’m _kodomo-desu_ …” said Yuya make Kei and Hikaru laugh. They are enjoying their bento. Suddenly, Kei remember something.

“Oh!! I’m just remembering about this... You know, people keeps asking me why JUMP didn’t has leader…” said Kei with having a heavy sighs.

“Same with me… my mum keeps asking me who the leader for this time concert…” said Yuya who sitting beside Kei.

“As far as I concern, we have a great team work right? I mean, whenever we need to make decision, we managed to get a unanimous decision without a person who force us to take that decision…” said Hikaru after listening to what Kei had say.

“ _Deshou_ … we just feel like we should support the one that say ‘ _yes, we doing that..._ ’ right?” say Kei. Yuya and Hikaru nodded as they also feel the same.

“Usually Ryosuke and Hikaru are the one that say ‘ _yes, we doing that..._ ’ … but it’s not like we are forced to follow you… it’s just we responsible to make everything went smooth as planned…” said Yuya. “But sometimes, I do feel like we actually have the leader, but ourselves didn’t realize it…”

“Yes, I feel like that too… For me, I’m the type who cannot lead people… so, I just feel happy when there is someone that always help me in making decision…” said Kei.

“Let's imagine that I’m the one who asking the question and that question is, _Who do you think that suit to be leader?_... So, what would you say?" asked Hikaru randomly.

Yuya is laughing. “I will say Kota…”

“Me too….” said Hikaru. “Same with me…” Kei agreed with Yuya and Hikaru.

“People may not notice it, but JUMP cannot proceed to the next step until he gives the green light…” explained Yuya.

“Even in some situations, the only one who not agree is him, but we still waiting him to say _‘yes’_ before we decide to do it… even though we are the one that force him to say _‘yes’_...” said Kei.

“Ýes.. It’s like his _‘yes’_ was really important to us...” said Hikaru supporting on what Yuya said.

“I remembered when Ryosuke had in charged on the concert… he still asking Kota permission even actually, Ryosuke can do whatever he wants, right?” Hikaru laughing as he remembered watching Ryosuke keeps following Kota to ask the eldest opinion on his idea. “At first I thought may be Ryosuke respect him as the eldest among us, but later, I realized I’m wrong… actually in JUMP, we already unofficially declared that he is more than the eldest member… but nobody unable to stand out to tell people about it as the said person already say that there is no leader in JUMP” said Hikaru.

“Even I was the same age as him, but we are really different, we use…” Yuya cannot finish his words since Kei and Hikaru had interupt him. “Yes you are…!!!” said Kei and Hikaru simultaneously. Yuya is laughing hard.

“I know that too… but do you remember in our recent concert, where Yuto had make mistakes during the sub-group performance? I was in the group with Kota and Yuto and we perform **_Mr. Flawless_** at the center of the dome…  Actually from the centre, we should went to the right side of the dome, but suddenly Yuto went to the left side of the dome… it is not like he forgot about where he should go but he is actually make mistake since he face the audience at the center part, where actually he supposed to face the audience who was at his back… Somehow at that moment, I trying my best to give signal my stepping on the stage with the hope that Yuto can feel the shaking effect but Yuto even go further from me…” said Yuya laughing.

“What are you thinking???” said Kei unbelievable. Hikaru was laughing hard until his eyes become teary.

“At that moment, I was really panicked but Kota just went to Yuto even he need to run half of the dome and pulls Yuto hand showing the right direction… and everything just go smooth after that incident…” said Yuya while fixing his posture since he was laughing hard.

“He was really quick in solving the unexpected problem… if I was pair with Yuto at that time, I think I will burst into laughter as I also confused why I thought that I can informed Yuto by depending on the shaking effect from the stage…” said Yuya while wiping his teary eyes.

“You are _baka_ …” said Hikaru who cannot stop laughing. “Don’t called him _baka_!” said Kei to Hikaru. Yuya smile widely as Kei had covered him.

“Yes, I know that feeling, Yuya… It also happened to me before…. There is one time where I played the piano, accompany Kota in one performance… but I had missed some keys at that time… I was really worried but then he comes to me and telling me to continue playing it as usual… Later he adjusts his part with the keys I played at that time… I was amazed on how fast he can correct that situation….” said Kei. Yuya and Hikaru are laughing looking at Kei, who is trying hard to describing his gratitude to Kota.

“Ah… for me, he really a reliable person… there is one time where I got busy with my schedule until I didn’t have time to practice for the concert… since Kei position is beside me, so I thought I should consult with Kei later but I got to know that you are not even remember your own steps…” said Hikaru to Kei. Kei is laughing as he also remembers that time.

“I was really pissed off… so, I just go to Kota and ask him to teach me the steps… He willing to teach me even we are not in the same position… I still remember those days since I never expect that I would ended up searching him for consult session…” said Hikaru ending his story by showing some part of the dance to Yuya and Kei. Both of them clapping their hand happily after Hikaru managed to complete the dance even actually both of them were lost on which part of the dance that hikaru showed to them.

“One more thing, during the countdown concert… You know I was so worried back then because we must alert with any signal given through our earphone… but since I was beside Kota, I just feel relieve…” told Yuya while rubbing his chest.

“Wait a minute… Why we ended up showering him with this compliments…?” asked Kei as he feel like they had talking about Kota for a long time. Hikaru is rubbing his cheek.

“Looks like we had agreed that he is more than being the eldest members in JUMP…” said Yuya while looking at Kota who just arrived at the practice room. Kota is holding some papers in his right hand while walking to them to grab his bento. Kei and Hikaru turn their back to look at Kota. Once arrived at them, Kota put the papers on the table.

“Where is my bento…? I’m so hungry…” said Kota while taking place beside Yuya. Yuya moved a side to give some place to Kota. Yuya, Kei and Hikaru looked at Kota who eating so calm while looking at the papers.

“Is something happened? Why are you so quiet today…?” asked Kota without looking at them as his eyes still focuses on the papers. Yuya cannot hold his laugh. “There would nobody like him… Eating while thinking about works…” said Yuya. Kei and Hikaru nodded.

Without noticed, Kei grabbing the papers. “You should forget about works while eating…” said Kei leisurely while looking at that paper. Kota grabbing back the papers and continue chewing the foods.

“No… I must look at that before I forget about the main point…” said Kota while searching something. Suddenly he looked at Hikaru.

“Hikaru, let me use your pencil for a while… I think I lost my bag again…” asked Kota while pointing at the pencil. Kei and Yuya burst into laughter.

“Owh… Looks like we need to bear with that weakness…” said Hikaru while giving the pencil to Kota. Kota clueless but he didn’t bother about it. After making some adjustment on that paper, he passed the paper to Yuya.

“This is the new position given by choreographer just now… all of you look at this first and after this I want to show it to 7… where is Daiki?” asked Kota when he realized the youngest among BEST not in their room.

“He went to toilet just now… so may be now he is at 7’s room…” said Kei.

“Never mind, I will just showing it to him later along with 7… So, you guys, take a look at it first, and let me know if there is a need to make adjustment…” said Kota while continuing eating his bento.

Yuya, Kei and Hikaru take a look at the paper together. The paper is full with notes written by Kota. Some was in black pen, and some was in green pen. Maybe that was the changes occurred during the discussion just now.

“How come we could adjust this planned? This is just so perfect…” said Hikaru slowly. Yuya and Kei nodded as they also feel the same. Kota who is eating didn’t hear about what Hikaru said. After few minutes, Yuya, Kei and Hikaru complete reading the papers. Kota who just finished his lunch is waiting for the feedback.

“No need to adjust. We just follow on that...” said Hikaru.

“We agree on it…” said Yuya while giving back the papers. “Are you sure about this?” asked Kota. The three of them nodded.

“I don’t know why but all of you looks creepy…” said Kota when the three of them keeps looking at him while smiling. “I want to go to the 7’s room now…” said Kota while heading to the 7’s room.

“Didn’t he feel tired?” asked Kei.

“No, that his job…” said Hikaru.

“He is our unofficial leader…” said Yuya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop asking myself who is suit to be the JUMP leader... and apart from the age factor, what else the other factor that make me recognize him as the leader... so I make this story so that it doesn't bother me anymore...
> 
> *So, who do you think suit to be the JUMP leader?


End file.
